Lo que somos
by Nian
Summary: One Shot RuHana Un torpe pelirrojo influyo en la personalidad del zorro, pero sera posible que su deseo se haga realidad?


Lo que somos

RuHana

Por Nian

En la oscuridad de la media noche, un ruido en la cocina lo despertó. Se levantó sigiloso, hacia algunas noches que no sucedía algo parecido y no lo esperaba esa noche, no después de algunos días tan llenos de indiferencia de su parte.

Dudo en levantarse, pero su necesidad de verlo y tenerlo en sus brazos esa noche no le permitieron respetar su propio orgullo.

La luz estaba apagada, pero la obvia presencia de aquel imponente cuerpo en su cocina hizo su cuerpo arder de deseo y necesidad de algo más que sexo.

No hizo ningún ruido, y tan pronto estuvo tras el, enlazo con sus manos su cintura posesivamente, empujando su sexo contra las apretadas nalgas de su visitante.

—Todavía no termino – se quejó con una sonrisa, hacía ya bastantes días que no se encontraba en esa posición, además su estómago aun no estaba saciado.

El pelinegro no respondió, solo se aferró mas a el, cerró los ojos y aspiro con fuerza la esencia del hombre en sus brazos. Continuó restregando su naciente erección mientras no perdía la oportunidad de besar su cuello, su nuca y sus hombros aun cubiertos por su camisa blanca de algodón.

—Mm... Todavía tengo... Ah! – no terminó su frase, pues la osada mano del chico tras él ya se había introducido en su pantalón y calzoncillo, frotando con dedicación su nueva erección.

Hanamichi quiso voltearse, pero Rukawa no se lo permitió, lentamente bajó su pantalón y con algo que encontró en la cocina comenzó a lubricar su ano antes de decidirse a penetrarlo.

—Quiero verte... – rogó con una voz apenas audible debido a que aun la mano del pálido chico tras el seguía frotando su sexo con rapidez.

En un rápido movimiento, Kaede despojó por completo de su pantalón al pelirrojo y con su cuerpo lo apretó contra el refrigerador.

—Ah!... esta frío! – se quejó nuevamente el pelirrojo, pero Rukawa no le permitió seguir hablando pues selló con sus labios, los de Hanamichi.

Fue un beso apasionado, lleno de necesidad, Kaede lo sabia, lo había extrañado demasiado y ahora desquitaba con avidez su deseo, esperando obtener y dar placer.

Llevó sus manos hacia las grandes nalgas del pelirrojo y lo alzó unos centímetros deslizando sus manos por sus muslos con hambre de poseerlo. Sakuragi le concedió su deseo y enlazó con sus largas piernas las caderas de su compañero de equipo, mientras este no despegaba sus labios de los suyos o de su piel.

Sin poder esperar mas introdujo poco a poco su miembro ya erguido en la entrada del pelirrojo, gruñendo su satisfacción, esperando alargar su placer tanto como le fuera posible.

—Oooh... – gimió Hanamichi, mientras su ano era invadido por primera vez esa noche, satisfecho con la forma tan apasionada con la que el zorro lo llenaba por completo – Sigue, sigue... – le exigió solo para obtener aquellas lentas envestidas en su interior sin dejar de gemir al ser concedido su deseo, siendo besado, adorado, complacido hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Kaede estaba eufórico, hacia días que Hanamichi no lo visitaba con la intención de compartir la noche, así que no dejo de hacerle el amor hasta que exhaustos cayeron en su cama sin mas energías, dispuestos a dormir.

La mañana llego rápido, y esta vez Rukawa no pudo dormir hasta tarde. Abrió los ojos y al encontrarse con el rostro y cuerpo del pelirrojo en su cama tuvo que levantarse, no era que no quisiera estar con el, pero ya no sentía que "eso" que tenían fuera suficiente.

Aun recordaba como fue la primera vez. Caminaba por la calle después de un arduo entrenamiento privado cuando lo encontró sentado en una banca. Era obvio su estado, había sido golpeado por quien sabe cuantos y quien sabe quienes, pero Kaede no pregunto, solo lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevo a su casa. Limpió y desinfecto sus heridas con cuidado, mientras el pelirrojo sin entender la conducta del zorro y aun afectado por el dolor físico se dejo curar.

Horas después quiso irse sin olvidar agradecerle su hospitalidad pero Rukawa no se lo permitió, sin esforzarse mucho logro hacerle quedarse en casa, y la verdad era que Hanamichi apenas podía caminar.

Hacia algunos días que ya no peleaban tanto como antes, hacia ya bastantes días que había regresado de su rehabilitación y ciertamente Rukawa ya no pudo tratarlo exactamente como antes, no cuando se trataba de peleas que llegaran a los golpes, pero nada de eso realmente importaba, lo único en la cabeza del zorro al tener al pelirrojo en su casa era entender su deseo por su cercanía, su repentino agrado hacia aquel mono salvaje y sus casi incontrolables deseos de deslizar sus manos por esa bronceada y tersa piel.

Ninguno de los dos supo a ciencia cierta como sucedió, el hecho fue que en un raro acercamiento, Kaede no pudo controlarse más y terminó besando con pasión los labios lastimados del pelirrojo, tomándolo por sorpresa con el deseo de saciarse de él esa noche.

Hanamichi no entendió lo que sucedía, quiso quitarse a Rukawa de encima pero no pudo hacerlo en su estado y finalmente abordado por el increíble cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos que llenaron su interior, se dejo dominar. Al día siguiente se marchó sin despedirse ni decir nada.

En los días subsecuentes, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada y nuevamente volvieron a sus vidas anteriores, sin admitir que nuevos sentimientos se habían despertado en su interior.

Algunas semanas después y con muchas copas demás, Hanamichi al fin se atrevió a visitar a Rukawa sin que este lo esperara y al mirarse, sin poder evitarlo un deseo indescriptible se apodero de sus instintos, haciéndolos sucumbir por segunda vez al placer de compartir sus cuerpos sin decir casi nada.

Las visitas del pelirrojo se hicieron mas frecuentes, sin que alguno de los dos dijera nada referente al tipo de relación que tenían.

Los meses pasaron y compartieron la cama en demasiadas ocasiones, sin decirse más que "como has estado?" y "hasta luego".

Al parecer solo para Kaede ya no era suficiente, razón por la cual desde días antes, había decidido hablar con el pelirrojo y confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, desafortunadamente este había decidido dejar de visitarlo y solo hasta la noche anterior fue que nuevamente llegó de improvisto a su casa para comer, tener sexo y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se duchó sin muchas ganas y se dirigió a la cocina solo para preparar café. Se sentó en la mesa vestido solo con su bóxer aun, se dedicó a mirar a la nada y pensar en lo que en algunas horas mas estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Minutos después Hanamichi, despertó y se dio una rápida ducha, para inmediatamente después dirigirse a la cocina al oler el fuerte aroma del café.

—Buenos días zorro! – saludó con una gran sonrisa y se sirvió un poco de aquel oscuro liquido aun caliente con familiaridad, de la misma forma buscó algo en el refrigerador – Tengo mucha hambre! – admitió y de inmediato se puso a cocinar algo rápido para él y para Kaede, sin importale que este lo mirara como a un extraño.

Minutos después el pelirrojo se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer con rapidez, disfrutando de sus propios guisos, sin emitir ni una palabra, casi sin advertir la presencia de Rukawa.

Kaede no comió nada, simplemente siguió mirándolo con intensidad sin poder comenzar aquella charla que pugnaba por salir de su boca.

—Por que me miras así zorro?... deberías comer antes de que se enfríe – le habló como un amigo y le sonrió mientras continuaba engullendo su desayuno con satisfacción.

—A que viniste? – después de algunos minutos le fue posible hablar dejando desconcertado al pelirrojo con su primera pregunta.

—Eh?... que quieres decir Rukawa?

—Quiero saber a que viniste? – le habló sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad.

—Tenia hambre, así que vine a comer, je, je – respondió bromista y risueño.

Kaede se enfureció, quiso golpearlo en ese momento pero se contuvo, así que de un cajón de su alacena sacó una cajetilla de cigarros que hacia mucho tiempo estaba ahí.

—Vas a fumar? – preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado, detestaba que Rukawa fumara en su presencia, y hacia algunos meses se encargaba de tirar todos los paquetes de cigarros que veía en su casa, no entendía como alguien que se decía deportista podía tener un vicio tan detestable.

Kaede encendió su cigarro y aspiró con fuerza al encenderlo, estaba demasiado molesto y solo así calmaba un poco su furia.

—No lo hagas – le pidió mostrando cierta preocupación en su dorado rostro y Kaede se sintió en el infierno.

—Quien eres para impedírmelo? – le gritó molesto y tenia razón, lo sabía – Que derecho tienes para pedirme algo? – lo creyó un hipócrita y lo volvió a cuestionar golpeando la mesa con su puño libre y se levanto mirando con intensidad al pelirrojo.

—No te enojes zorro – bajo la cabeza, odiaba ver a Rukawa así, jamás le había gritado y sinceramente estaba asustado – No quería molestarte, solo que fumar no es bueno para salud y...

—No me digas que te importa!

—Claro que me importa.

—Yo te importo?

—Si.

—Que tanto?

—Que?

—Que tanto te importo, no creo que mucho, porque si dijeras la verdad... tu y yo... Que somos Hanamichi?

—No te entiendo?... por que te pones así?... si lo que quieres es que ya no te vacíe el refrigerador cada vez que vengo y que use tu agua caliente y que duerma en tu cama, esta bien, prometo ya no hacerlo...

—Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba... Dime que somos?

—Que somos, somos amigos, bueno no exactamente porque bueno tu y yo hacemos... "eso" de anoche pero...

—No me tratas como si fuera tu amigo, no me hablas como si fuera tu amigo, estoy seguro de que yo no te importo tanto como el imbécil con el que estas siempre!

—Youhei?... bueno ya te dije que...

—No somos amigos Hanamichi, no somos novios, no sé que somos pero ya no me gusta!

—Que quieres decir?

—Que si no estas dispuesto a una verdadera relación, un verdadero compromiso conmigo, entonces... Entonces no te quiero volver a ver...

—Oh... ya veo, bien, pues en ese caso... supongo que... voy a vestirme.

Se retiró de la cocina sin voltear atrás, llegó a la habitación de Rukawa y mientras buscaba su ropa y se vestía, escuchó ruidos estridentes en la cocina, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en el que vería o escucharía perder el control al zorro, pero ahora eso era lo que escuchaba, platos rompiéndose en la cocina y sillas cayendo en quien sabe donde.

Salió de la habitación con un poco de miedo, hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaba desde que le prometió por segunda vez al gordito que no lo haría mas, además de que no esperaba que Kaede intentara golpearlo. La escena que vio cuando llego a la sala lo conmovió.

—Que somos Hanamichi? – le pregunto con los ojos rojos y vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar, por primera vez desde hacia casi 10 años.

—No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal – no entendía bien lo que sucedía, solo se alejó al creer que sofocaba a Rukawa con su presencia.

—Que somos? – le pregunto nuevamente, Hanamichi no sabia si abrazarlo y salir corriendo del lugar

—Adiós – se dio la vuelta no podía soportar esa escena, nunca se considero cobarde pero lo que veía no le permitía estar tranquilo y no quería llorar frente al "Rey de hielo" que parecía derretirse.

—No! – le gritó molesto y lo tomó con fuerza del brazo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo – Dímelo ahora, dime que sientes por mi, dime que es lo buscas cuando vienes a mi casa por las noches además de sexo... – lo miro a los ojos con angustia, con dolor – Dime que hay algo mas de mi que deseas además de sexo, comida y agua caliente... dímelo por favor... – le rogó deteniendo aquella agua salada que amenazaba por salir de sus ojos.

—Rukawa... – le habló bajito, acariciando su espalda, no le gustaba lo que su indiferencia había causado, se estaba arrepintiendo.

—Ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre... – sus lagrimas cayeron al fin – No somos amigos Hanamichi y sinceramente eso no es lo que quiero precisamente de ti – su voz se quebró, no pensó que hablar así con el pelirrojo le causara tanto dolor.

—No te pongas así zorro – sus propias lagrimas estaban a punto de inundar sus ojos y no podía hablar mucho tampoco por la misma razón.

—No puedo estar feliz – lo miro mas dolido que nunca en su vida – porque... porque... te quiero... te quiero y sé que tu no... – bajo la cabeza, al fin lo dijo, y no se arrepentía solo estaba cansado de pensar siempre lo mismo sin esperanzas.

—Me quieres? – pregunto con una mirada anhelante, pero lleno de dudas.

—Si, te quiero, te quiero mucho Hanamichi – levantó la cabeza al escuchar su tono de voz y al observar en sus ojos un brillo inusual que adoró de inmediato, pues le dio esperanzas al fin – Y quisiera saber si es posible que tu... sientas algo parecido por mi... algún día – su argumento se tradujo en declaración, en el fondo esperaba una respuesta de aceptación con penuria.

—Dices que quieres una relación seria? – una lagrima resbaló por su rostro pero continuo hablando – Dices que me quieres, pero nunca me habías dicho nada parecido... – se dio valor al fin para reclamar aquello que siempre sintió en su interior – Me hiciste creer que... – ambos se estaban muriendo por las dudas y la invisible muestra de sentimientos así que decidió dejar el pasado atrás, además de los reclamos y las preguntas – Intenté no enamorarme de ti porque nunca esperé esto... pero... no lo logré... por eso me hace feliz saber que me quieres – dejó salir sus verdaderos sentimientos al fin, sin miedo al ridículo y la soledad.

—Que?... – alzó su mojado rostro confundido, pero al ver que una nueva lagrima salía de los hermosos ojos del pelirrojo una nueva ilusión en su vida tomó forma – De verdad?... tu me...– llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Hanamichi, sonriendo como nunca.

—Yo te amo – un par de nuevas lagrimas cayeron con su confesión.

—Hana – dijo conmovido con más lágrimas resbalando por sus blancas mejillas y besó con ternura los rojos labios del chico que ahora sabía que amaba – Yo también – le sonrió con una brillante mirada y enseguida lo abrazó con fuerza – Ahora sé que también te amo.

—Lo siento... – sonrió sintiendo como si hubiera perdido demasiado tiempo – Supongo que yo demostré mas indiferencia que tu con mi forma de ser, aunque tu no te quedabas atrás, je, je – sonreía mientras lloraba abrazado a su amado zorro.

—Tienes razón, yo también lo siento amor – se disculpó por primera vez sintiendo un gran peso de encima desaparecer, además de un infinito amor por su pelirrojo.

—Amor?... me llamaste amor... no Do'hao, ni torpe, ni Idiota je, je... gracias por esperar y por hablar antes que yo – demostró sus verdaderos sentimientos como antes.

—Esperaba hacerlo hace algunos días pero tú ya no volviste y no supe que hacer, hasta anoche – lo besó nuevamente disfrutando de su cercanía y de que le correspondía en todos los sentidos – Te amo y te necesito tanto.

—Perdóname zorrito, te prometo que no volveré a ser tan "raro" je, je – su rostro por un momento se mostró sombrío, algo le preocupaba y Kaede lo supo de inmediato.

—Que te pasa ahora?

—Dijiste que si yo no quería algo serio contigo, que ya no me querías volver a ver cierto?

—Si, pero eso ya no importa, porque nuestra relación es algo serio ahora, o no? – lo dudó por un segundo.

—Has pensado en los demás Kaede? – preguntó consternado.

—Quienes?

—Las chicas que te admiran, las chicas que me odiaran, nuestros compañeros de equipo – suspiró al pensar en toda clase de problemas – El profesor Anzai... – lo mencionó con la cabeza baja, dedicándole miradas fugaces a Kaede sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

—No me importa su opinión o sus sentimientos hacia nosotros – levantó su rostro con sus dedos – Solo tú – le aseguró y lo besó con ternura.

—No sé si podré con todo Kaede – nuevas lagrimas y miedos afloraron en su rostro – Te quiero pero... seremos... seremos algo que odiaran.

—Te amo, no lo olvides, así como yo no voy a olvidar que tu me amas – Lo miró con intensidad, intentando transmitirle su confianza en un buen por venir – Eso debe bastar.

—No me vas a dejar solo nunca verdad? – casi rogó en una voz infantil, y de inmediato Kaede lo abrazó con fuerza besando su cuello con ternura.

—Nunca. Somos lo que somos y solo me importas tú – le habló con tranquilidad, confianza y seguridad, obteniendo lo que deseaba en la mirada de Hanamichi.

—Ja, ja, que somos Kaede? – dejó de llorar y decidió confiar.

—Novios – respondió seguro transmitiendo sus sentimientos y su tranquilidad a su adorado pelirrojo.

Hanamichi se refugió en los brazos de su zorro. De alguna manera ya no tenía miedo, se conformaba con su amor, además no podía pedir mas, eso era suficiente. Ambos se prometieron amor eterno a sus 16 y defenderlo contra viento y marea, seguros de sus sentimientos, sin miedo al futuro pero con grandes ilusiones.

OWARI – FIN

N/A: Estoy segura de que esto no es lo mas cursi que he escrito, pero lo es, por esa razón y muchas mas agradezco a quien haya leído este fic y a un mas a quien se tome la molestia de enviarme unas palabritas en forma de crítica o comentario. Me harán muy feliz. Besitos y espero que hayan pasado un feliz día de las mamis.


End file.
